Hidden Feelings
by Leah6
Summary: Hermione writes a poem about how she feels about Harry! What happens when Harry accidentally finds it? My first attempt at a poetry fic, please no flames!


A/N: I am reposting this under Harry P. and Hermione G. because no one seemed to review it under just romance. This is my first attempt at a poetry fic. It might be horrible, it might be really good, but don't flame me please! Just tell me ways to improve! Thanks and enjoy! ~Leah~  
  
Disclaimer: I am sorry to say I own nothing but the poem. J.K. Rowling owns the wonderful characters!  
  
Summary: Hermione writes a poem about how she feels about Harry! What happens when Harry accidentally finds it? My first attempt at a poetry fic, please no flames!  
  
Hidden Feelings  
  
I find myself watching you everyday Is it just a simple crush? Or is someone trying to say Wake up! You love him!  
  
Hermione was in the library one day watching Harry as she wrote this. She found herself doing this everyday, but wouldn't admit it to herself that she liked him, maybe even loved him.  
  
There is no way I can tell him We are just best friends My life seems so dim Why does it have to be him?  
  
Hermione thought to herself, "Why him? Of all people, why him? I don't stand a chance with him. We are best friends. I can't tell him how I feel. That would make things awkward between us. Plus, I think Ron likes me.  
  
I hate to admit But it's true Even though it won't happen I will always love you  
  
Hermione was sitting there for so long; she didn't realize someone walking up behind her. She heard his voice, "Hermione, what are you doing?" "Huh? Oh, um. nothing!" she said quickly. "Are you all right, Hermione?" Harry asked sounding concerned. "Oh, I'm fine, really! Just need some sleep, probably!" she said. "Oh, ok, goodnight, Hermione!" he said. "Goodnight," she whimpered back.  
  
Your emerald green eyes Your messy black hair It makes me wonder Do I even dare?  
  
Hermione walked back to Gryffindor Tower looking really depressed. She sat down at one of the tables and started writing again.  
  
Sometimes I wonder why it has to be you  
  
Of all the people you're the one I choose  
  
My bushy brown hair my cinnamon brown eyes  
  
Why do I have to watch the world pass me by?  
  
At this Hermione started crying. She gathered up all her stuff and walked over to one of the cushy armchairs by the fire. She stuck her poem into her notebook and put them under her chair. After a few minutes of staring into the fire and crying she gathered up her stuff (without noticing her poem slipping out) and headed up to the girls dormitories.  
  
Meanwhile a certain Gryffindor boy was not sleeping either. Harry walked down the steps to the common room and sat down in one of the armchairs. (it just happened to be the one Hermione had been sitting in) He slipped off his slippers (sorry couldn't resist) and he heard them brush up against a sheet of paper.  
  
He picked up the paper and read it. He gasped. It couldn't be Hermione? Could it? No we are best friends but it can't be anyone else? Oh my gosh what am I going to do? Harry took the paper and walked back up the steps to the boys dormitories.  
  
Hermione wasn't sleeping either.  
  
She reached for her notebook to write more on her poem but found it wasn't there! She ran back down the stairs to the common room to the armchair.  
  
She looked underneath and didn't find the note; instead she found Harry's slippers!  
  
Oh no! He found the note! He probably read it too! Oh no what am I going to do! She ran back upstairs crying!  
  
The next morning  
  
"Hermione?" Harry said. "I need to talk to you." He pulled her aside and said, "I have something that belongs to you," and he pulled out the poem.  
"Did you read it?" Hermione squeaked.  
  
"Um.yeah," Harry said while blushing.  
  
"Harry I can explain," she begged.  
  
"No need for explaining, Hermione, I feel the same way," he said.  
  
"You.You do?" she stammered.  
  
"For a long time," he said.  
  
Harry inched closer and pulled Hermione into a long, passionate kiss.  
  
"I love you," Harry said.  
  
"I love you too, Harry," Hermione said and leaned in for another kiss.  
  
A/N: Well, there ya go! Kind of a dumb ending, but oh well! Review please!  
  
Luv, *Leah* 


End file.
